gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (Defenser a-Unit) (GR)
The RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser a-Unit) (GR) is a variant of the RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR). It first appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics Used by the General Revil battleship, it is the ReZEL Type-C (GR) equipped with the Defenser a-Unit backpack. Aside from the colors, the suit does not seem to have any differences from the normal RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser a-Unit). The Defenser backpack is a space-use assault backpack for conducting rapid, first strike attack on the frontline or enemy's stronghold, and there are two versions: the 'a-Unit' and the 'b-Unit'. The Defenser a-Unit backpack is armed with micro missiles and hyper beam sabers for dealing widespread damage at close to mid range. This backpack also has additional thrusters, and the usual side skirts of the ReZEL Type C are replaced with movable, thruster equipped tail binders. In waverider mode, the tail binders boost the suit's propulsion capabilities, and in mobile suit mode, they improve the suit's mobility, allowing it to face the correct direction quickly. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament mounted on most Federation mobile suits. The pair of head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but little power. They are mainly used to restrain enemy units, intercept missiles and the like. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard beam rifle used by the ReZEL, it is powered by a replaceable energy pac. If the energy pac runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one stored under the suit's shield. Besides the standard shooting mode, the ReZEL's beam rifle also has a long duration, high output shooting mode that is known among the federation’s pilot as the ‘Guillotine burst’. Lastly, the beam rifle's muzzle can generate a beam blade, allowing the rifle to function as a long beam saber. ;*Shield :A multipurpose defensive equipment developed specifically for the ReZEL. A beam cannon that fires in a 3-round burst is mounted at the front, and serves as the main weapon in waverider mode. The blade at the back of the shield can be used as a ramming weapon in close combat. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits, it is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through almost any armor not been treated with anti-beam coating. A pair of beam sabers can be stored in each forearm. Can be switched out for the grenade launchers. ;*Grenade Launcher :A grenade launcher with two rounds can be mounted in each forearm. It is comparable to the ones used by the Re-GZ and has proven effective in close combat. Can be switched out for the beam sabers. ;*Hyper Beam Saber :A pair of hyper beam sabers are stored on the Defenser a-Unit backpack. The beam blade emitted have a 50% higher output than the one generated by a normal beam saber, and can hit multiple enemy units in a single strike. It is developed based on the weapon of the same name used by the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, and is refined for use by mass production mobile suits. Unlike the ZZ Gundam's, the Defenser a-Unit's hyper beam saber cannot function as beam cannon while stored; the firing mechanism is omitted in favor of stable energy supply. ;*Micro Missile :The six containers mounted on the tip of the Defenser a-Unit backpack contains a total of 96 micro missiles. The micro missile are meant for wide spread, overwhelming first strike in close to mid range combat. History Several ReZEL Type C (Defenser a-Unit) (GR) were used by the Dogosse Giar-class battleship General Revil to intercept the Nahel Argama and Garencieres from escaping, but they were stopped by the Sleeves. Gallery Gunpla Rezel Defenser MG Box Art.jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL Type-C a+b-unit GR : box art RGZ-95C ReZEL type-C (Gunpla) (Front) (MG).png|1/100 MG ReZEL type-C (Defenser a-unit) (GR) (Front, from 1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR)) RGZ-95C ReZEL type-C (Gunpla) (Rear) (MG).jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL type-C (Defenser a-unit) (GR) (Rear, from 1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR)) ReZEL type-C (Defenser a-unit) -GR- (Gunpla) Action Pose 1.jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL type-C (Defenser a-unit) (GR) (Action Pose 1, from 1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR)) ReZEL type-C (Defenser a-unit) -GR- (Gunpla) Action Pose 2.jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL type-C (Defenser a-unit) (GR) (Action Pose 2, from 1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR)) ReZEL type-C (Defenser a-unit) (GR) (Gunpla) Waverider Front.jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL type-C (Defenser a-unit) (GR) (Waverider Front, from 1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR)) ReZEL type-C (Defenser a-unit) (GR) (Gunpla) Waverider Rear.jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL type-C (Defenser a-unit) (GR) (Waverider Rear, from 1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR)) References External links